


Blink away the sunset

by ddramallama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddramallama/pseuds/ddramallama
Summary: Lexa had been alone for so long, it was difficult to remember a time otherwise. The harsh words from unapologetic tongues following her where ever she landed.Until she found herself floating through the bluest of skies, golden fields waiting below.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Blink away the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece I wrote for another fandom, but I decided to change it to Clexa instead.
> 
> This does have a slight bit of smut in it (like it's barely detailed because it's my first time writing anything like it, ) so if that makes you uncomfortable I'd recommend not reading.

As a child, if you are lucky enough, you will be taught the rules and regulations expected of you throughout your life. If, and only if, the people you looked up to were good people, people who worked their way into steady income, a loving family, and doting friends; maybe then you could earn the same for yourself. And you could live a life you were happy with, little to no regrets stopping you from moving forward.

However, there is always two sides of a coin isn’t there? So, what happens to those who finds themselves on the path that leads nowhere, or at least, nowhere good; what happens then? Do you get a do-over? A nudge back on to the right path? Maybe even a helping hand from those who are more forgiving and understanding than most? Is it really such a crime to help others that have done regrettable things in their past? After all, there are many things that influences an individual’s actions; even if they think they’re doing the right thing, but in the wrong manner. These were some of the usual thoughts that ran through Lexa’s mind during the early spring morning. Being alone for so long, your own company is the only thing to help keep in the sanity. Nestled upon the thick, cushiony newly formed grass of the rebirth season, the warrior had barely awoken with the sun. She had been travelling for hours, muscles strained from the constant riding on horseback; it had gotten to the point where she was forced to rest. 

Eyes that had long since lost their sparkle gaze up towards the sky that had not quite yet reached its usual blue. The light pinks of the morning welcoming her from slumber and leading her into the temptations of the pit of darkness that was her mind. For as long as she could remember she had been alone, wandering from town to city with no true aim apart from earning herself enough money to carry on her endless journey. Perhaps, a small part of her hopes that the many places she had visited would inspire some motive out of her, knock some purpose that she could grasp. And yet, after so many years of running in constant circles, she still finds herself at a loss. 

* * *

With a few muscles still complaining, the lonely woman heaved herself until she could sit. The air was fresh, the small breeze only strong enough to dance with the wisps of her dark hair, and the individual pieces of grass beneath her. There was a slight chill, but she pushed it aside to focus on other things; rising to her feet, beaten and worn stained boots, the thin brown leather only reaching halfway up her calf, trudged towards her grazing companion. Her lips cocked up into a barely there smile as the large black stallion perked up in interest upon her approach. She had taken the majority of her belongings off his back the night before, hoping to alleviate some of the strain that could cause issues after so long. 

Lightly patting the thick muscles of the steeds’ neck, Lexa looped her fingers under the reins and led the horse to where she had – carefully, she likes to think – hidden her belongings. It had been too dark for her do what she usually does and make some sort of natural structure that would shade her possessions from sneaky thieves that may have found her in the night while asleep, so she had been left to simply find as many leaves and sticks she could find and cover it all. The thick, heavy leather saddle being nothing but child’s play to heft onto the bulky creature. Being constantly on the move, and the odd fights here and there had caused what was once a very thin, curvy figure of her teenage years to become slightly more sharp; not enough to mistake her for a man, but definitely pronounced enough to notice should you look, and because of the social norm, the brunette would often be rewarded with looks, some in awe, others in disgust. 

She never once cared for it though. 

Emotions and, and _feelings_ seemed to have vanished along with the curves she was once praised for. Nothing more than a hollow, empty husk left. She never used to be like this, but years of neglect and constant abandonment forced her to build walls stronger than any threshold she had come across. She remembered her mother once telling her that the female heart was a fragile thing, a delicate jewel made of glass that needs dedicated care and protection to stop it from breaking. That, when the right man came along, he would treasure it like it was a gift from the very Gods that people dedicated their lives to. 

Complete and utter bullcrap. 

If life was how her mother once described, the how had she ended up in such a lifeless situation? Lexa wasn’t a bad person, she never stole, had never killed and, heck, she had never even been in the same bed as another human being, let alone slept with one. Maybe she should have followed in her brothers’ footsteps and prayed to the Gods more. 

Well, a little too late for that now, she reckons.  
  
After everything had been secured onto her horse, Lexa grabbed the small drinking flask from the pouch hanging loosely from the saddle and followed the sound of running water until she was introduced to a small stream. Lexa had already decided to wait until she arrived at the village for food, preferring to risk someone else’s cooking rather than eating another her own meal. She had learnt from that last time. 

Once filled, Lexa was happy enough to continue her journey to nowhere. The village she was heading to be half a day away, a place she had yet to visit on her trip around the world. And, since she really was in no rush, decided to take in her surroundings as she rode at a leisurely pace. Spring was her favourite season, the weather being a moderate temperature that didn’t leave her sweltering in her clothes or fighting to keep heat, and the nature was absolutely breath taking. They didn’t call it a time of rebirth for no reason, after all.

As the hours ticked by, Lexa continued to follow the sun on its rise, her destination coming into view as the heat became its highest. She estimated how long she may need to stay here - that’s if they have any jobs to begin with. The small area was more of a campsite than a village, and probably didn’t get many travellers to begin with. Still, she didn’t mind bringing back some of her charms if it meant she could earn herself some expenses. Nothing past a little flirting of course, she would never dare go past that line, even if she was desperate. 

Hefting herself from her horse, Lexa continued on foot until she stopped outside the small inn. Unlike most of the buildings, the inn looked relatively up to date, the structure made of the strong stone unlike the wooden foundations of the others. She reckoned it was because it simply earnt enough money.

Bringing the black stallion to the small stable on the side, Lexa gave a light pat on its rear as she left it to look for some employment. 

Inside, the interior was a great contrast from outside. The wooden beams creating a homely feeling, and even with the lack of light – she never understood that there was plenty of windows – the atmosphere was lively despite the lack of people. The bartender, a rather well-built man with long braided hair and beard smiled upon her arrival. “Welcome stranger; is there something I can get you?” 

Returning the smile with her own, she replied “actually I was looking to see if you had any jobs to spare? I’m running a little low on funds.” She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, even now she still wasn’t used to asking others for anything. 

The man never dropped his easy smile, “actually, I’m glad you asked.” He gestured her towards the bar, draping the towel he had been holding over his shoulder. “We just lost one of our workers. He fell for a pretty foreigner that had stayed the night, decided to ‘follow’ her on her travels.” The man shook his head, “always was something off about that one.”   
Lexa shifted, not really knowing what to say to that.

"So… is that a yes?” 

The man laughs, “I like you. Straight down to business, eh?” He laughed again when she nodded with a sheepish smile. “Alright, can’t complain. Not often you get eager workers around here.” He lifted a barrel of what she assumed to carry some sort of alcohol – probably ale – and looked at her again. “How strong are you?” Instead of an answer, Lexa simply hoisted the barrel - which she quickly realized was full – onto her shoulder and looked at him for his orders. 

“Consider me impressed.” He stated with another smile, “could you take it out the back,” he pointed to a shallow corridor next to the stairs leading towards the back of the inn. “The door at the very end will lead you to a cart, just leave it wherever, I’ll sort it out later.” With a nod, she began to make her way to where he pointed, only to be stopped by his voice. “Oh! What’s your name miss? Can’t keep calling you stranger, it’s impolite.” She could tell he was teasing but replied none the less.

“Lexa.”

He quirked an eyebrow, “just Lexa?”

“Just Lexa.” 

“Well, ‘just Lexa’ I’m Nyko, owner of this here inn. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

* * *

Nyko, Lexa was quick to notice, was a genuine and kind soul. He reminded her of an older brother, reliable and understanding – even if he did appear a little stern at times. The brunette found herself enjoying someone else’s company, which scared her to no end. Abandonment issues do that to you. 

One thing that got on her nerves however- “just Lexa! Could you take this to the table in the corner.” He hadn’t stopped calling her that all day. 

Shaking her head, she did as was told and balanced what must have been 12- no 13 - Jugs of ale on the smallest carrier she had ever seen. Maybe Nyko was some sort of magician in his youth.

As she began making her way back to the bar, she noticed a presence sneaking down the corridor that led to the back. Thinking that someone was up to no good, or maybe too drunk and lost their way, Lexa pursued. 

The inn was a lot darker now night had fallen, tables and chairs Lexa could have sworn weren’t there before tripping her over, much to the amusement of the owner. Luckily, because of how narrowed it was, the hallway was kept clear, and Lexa was quick to reach the back door and push it open. Now, she was expecting a drunkard bent over in a bush puking out the poison they had practically inhaled. What she wasn’t expecting, however, were clear blue iris’s that reminded her of morning sky. Features like silk, so smooth Lexa’s fingers twitched to feel the skin beneath. And lastly, a figure that would have matched her own should she have been a few years younger. Curves that probably left a lot of men- heck, woman even! Dropping to their knees in front of this living Goddess.

Lexa was awestruck, the beauty of this woman seeming to stop any and all signals in her brain and shutting down her nerves and - wait why is she getting closer?! 

“Hello, you’re the new girl, right? Nyko hired you this morning?” 

Holy mother of everything this woman was talking to her! Quick Lexa open your goddamn mouth! Say something! 

“Uhm…”

The blonde woman seemed astounded for a second, and Lexa cursed anyone above to strike her where she stood. But then the beautiful, strikingly gorgeous woman blinded her with a smile that could cure all the earth of all its diseases. Dear Gods, was that an effective weapon, the brunette wouldn’t be surprised if the other had won wars with such a smile. 

“I’m… going to take that as a yes.” Holy hell that giggle! Lexa snap out of it! “I’m Clarke, I live at the inn with Nyko. I usually help him with the taxes, you know, boring stuff.” 

For heaven’s sake Lexa say something! “Y-yes, I’m Alex- uh Lexa. My name is Lexa.” Coughing into her hand, she was finally able to avert her eyes from the ethereal being that she had now found out was called Clarke. 

“Well, Lexa, it’s a pleasure. How long are you planning to stay?” 

Seeming to gain some brain cells, Lexa was able to reply. “A couple of days? I just needed a bit of money to keep me going for a while.” But maybe a week wouldn’t be so bad if I get to see you every day.

“I see, shame. I was hoping you’d stay longer. It gets lonely around here.” 

Lexa opened her mouth to speak when she heard Nyko calling her from inside. Crap, how long had she been out here? Lexa concluded that Clarke must make time stop with her smile. Yes, that must be it. “I- uh, I need to go. Maybe… maybe we could talk more later?” 

Or not, if she has a heart attack from Clarke’s smile. Yep, time has definitely stopped.

“I’d like that.”

* * *

After entering the inn, Lexa spotted Nyko placed behind the bar, his white linen sleeves rolled to his elbows, showcasing intricate lines on his kin, while he watched in amusement as two drunken men began arguing about the unfair treatment that country folk get compared to those who were wealthy enough to live in the city. He turned his gaze away due to her arrival, displaying a roll of his eyes in reference towards the rowdy customers. “Glad you’re working so hard, where did you go?” 

She was just about to open her mouth and answer when another presence appeared next to her. “My apologies, Nyko, it was my fault.” She didn’t even need to look to know that voice, her rapidly beating heart was more than enough indication for who it was. She cast a quick look to the fallen angel before getting back to work, collecting any empty jugs while trying to avoid the hazy and lustful gazes some of the men were aiming her way. She knew they were no threat – probably too drunk to even grab her without falling over – but she didn’t want any confrontation on her first day of working. Nyko had been more than kind when he offered one of their unoccupied rooms for her to stay, the proposal leading to a particular argument lasting an hour before she finally gave in and allowed herself to accept the luxury she very rarely received.

During her rather tedious shift, Lexa attempted so hard – dear Gods did she try – to stop her straying eyes from falling on Clarke as the hours ticked by. The blonde had settled herself behind the bar alongside Nyko, never once swayed from the patrons rather uncomfortable comments she received from unfiltered mouths. Maybe she was used to it? Or maybe being with Nyko gave the girl some kind of courage? Wait… maybe they we’re married? 

Lexa shook her head. It would make sense, the two didn’t have any similar looks, so they probably weren’t related, and she had yet to find out Clarke's last name. Were they married? It was clear they were close…

Well, Lexa's night went from 100 to 0 rather quickly. 

“As if I had a chance to begin with…” It was something she forced herself to get used to. While not uncommon for women to… become somewhat intimate for the pleasure of men. An actual relationship between the same sex? Practically unheard of. Men were to marry woman. End of. 

So why was Lexa born to believe differently? She had never looked towards a man the same way she had on the fairer sex. But that was common, right? Women often praised each other on their looks. Lexa knew, though, she knew deep down that the way she thought, looked and touched those of her own gender were very difdifferent from other girls. It was how she ended up alone, after all. 

“Hey, uh, Lexa? I think the table is clean now, you can stop.” 

The sudden interruption of her thoughts caused the brunette to jerk, almost losing her balance in the process. She looked up and locked her gaze with amused baby blue eyes. The bright sky within sending pleasant tingles down her spine. Knowing that Clarke was looking at her, drove her crazy. And it really, really scared her. “Clarke? Did you say something?” 

Slowly, as one would when handling a frightened animal, Clarke reached out and placed a gentle hand on her arm. The touch was warm, and dare she say… loving? It had been years since the caress of another human was anything but harmful, so much so that Lexa had to fight off the urge to jerk away again. Clarke spoke quietly, “I think you should call it a night. Nyko doesn’t get many people coming at this time, he can handle things. Come on.” 

Grasping the cloth from Lexa's already loose hold, the smaller of the pair used her free hand to tug on the hard leather of Lexa's gauntlet, a signal for her to follow. 

As the pair passed, the kind owner wished them a goodnight before carrying on with work.

Despite being shown her room earlier that day, Clarke still felt the need to physically guide her to where she would be staying. Lexa couldn’t find it in her heart to protest, though; the want, and need to be with Clarke was both liberating as it was frightening. “How long have you been working here?” The killing curiosity of this enigmatic woman before her drove the question out before her consent. The baffled look sent her way afterwards almost causing her to retract and hide away. Almost.

“Oh, 10 years or so? I can’t really remember.” Ah, Lexa understood now. The blinding smile she was introduced to earlier was nothing but a front - a diversion to distract people from the sorrow hidden deep within. She understood completely. The tone Clarke was currently using now they were alone seemed so… defeated? Relived? Lack of social skills left the brunette unsure. 

“That’s a really long time.” A statement. Because, really, what else was she to say to this stranger? 

Clarke cast her a look, muscles behind pink lips twitching slightly. Lexa would have missed it had she not been focusing on how truly soft they looked. 

Down girl. 

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“What is Lexa's story?”

And now she was left at a crossroads. The truth is still a very bitter pill to swallow, and something she hasn’t told many. People had reacted harshly before, how was she to know Clarke would be so different? While the woman seemed naturally kind and caring, whose to say that isn’t some kind of façade? Lexa wasn’t foolish. She had spotted the silver glistening against pale skin of her neck while she was caught off guard earlier. Clarke believed in the same thing everyone else did.

The sudden feeling of warmth caressing her cheek made her suck in a deep breath. Clarke was touching her. 

It was pleasure beyond words.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you remember something you didn’t want to.”

“How did you-“

“Because I see that expression on my face every morning.” Another smile, this one nothing but understanding. “I may not look like it. But I know what it’s like to be alone, even on a world full of life.” Lexa almost whined when Clarke retracted her hand, light footsteps making their way towards the door before stopping. “Good night, Lexa.”

“Night.” She replied to the empty room.

* * *

“ _Filth! Get out of this house, now!”_

_“It was an accident, right?! You didn’t actually do anything, right?! Lexa?!”_

_“Father stop! You’re killing her!”_

_“Rot in hell, scum. And may you never return.”_

_“Lexa…”_

_“Lexa?”_

“Hey, Lexa.” 

“No!”

Tender touches, soothing words. Lexa refused to open her eyes as the images carried on replaying within her mind, behind her eyelids, echoing in her ears. “Hey, shh, you’re okay.” Through the initial panic, she could feel the warmth intensify as thin, but definitely not weak arms surrounded her in a protective blanket. The husky voice almost cooing in her ear as Clarke did her best to console the erratic girl. 

Lexa instinctively buried her head in the warmth, savouring it. She managed to cool down her heartbeat, but still refused to open her eyes. Post embarrassment kicking in and taking control. “Thank you."

She could feel the vibration of the chuckle against the side of her head, signalling just how close they were. "It was my pleasure. Now, would you like some breakfast before starting work? Nyko has informed me you haven't eaten anything yet." Lexa could safely say she felt like a child being scolded by their mother, only adding to the fire that was her humiliation. 

"Breakfast sounds good." Just please end her suffering.

"Good. I will bring it up to you shortly. Take as long as you need getting ready... or just dressed in general." 

Wait... 

Wait, what?

Crinkling her brow in confusion, Lexa followed Clarke's gaze to her very naked torso. The realization making her grab for her blanket, covering herself while she wallowed in her own self-hatred. "I'll leave you to it then."

Had she been looking; she would have noticed pink filter against pale cheeks.

* * *

In an attempt to rid herself of the embarrassing encounter earlier that morning, Lexa agreed to venture into town and collect a few basic necessities that Nyko inquired. The atmosphere during the day was vastly different from when she first visited last night; stalls from merchants were aligned along the dirt road, different faces, accents and clothing making the brunette suffer from a minor case of culture shock. 

Food, jewellery, animals, and things that Lexa couldn’t even comprehend placed onto the tables ready and waiting to be sold. Closer to the end, she notched a familiar figure seeming enraptured at something she couldn’t quite make out from the distance. Curiosity peaked; Lexa made her way ever closer. 

She was only a few yards away when Clarke looked back at her, that deadly smile blinding her as she greeted the newcomer. “Lexa. Have you ever seen a stone this colour before?” Picking up a pair of earrings, the smaller of the two gently placed them in her palm and showed them to the other – almost translucent blue contrasting to the paleness of Clarke’s palm. 

Despite not being her colour, Lexa couldn’t disagree that they were beautiful. “I haven’t. They’re pretty, though.” 

“Right? I’ve never seen such a thing.” The other beamed. 

“They were very hard to find.” The wrinkled old lady standing behind the stall confessed. How had Lexa missed her? “Said to have belonged to a princess. The beauty being so rare that only royalty could afford.” 

“How did they end up here?” Lexa couldn’t help but ask.

The stall owner smiled, dry lips seeming to strain in doing so. “Some say one of the maids stole them in order to pay off her family’s debt. Others tell a tale of betrayal, and bloodshed. It is hard to know.” Dusty grey eyes seemed to bore into Lexa's soul, like she was able to see all of her secrets. 

It was haunting. 

“People say that the princess was a sinner, lusting after other woman to rebel against her arranged marriage.” 

Lexa sucked in a deep breath, her muscles locking and refusing to move as she stared in horror into mysterious eyes. 

“Of course, these are all rumours. No one knows for sure.” She directed her gaze back to Clarke, who had missed the sudden change in Lexa's posture. “I’m sure they would look lovely on you dear.” 

“Ah, no. I wouldn’t be able to afford them.” She replied, gently placing the earrings back onto the deep purple cloth placed on the stall.

"Pity." Grey eyes returned to her. "Real pity."

* * *

"Lexa? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Glancing at her side, she was met with Clarke's worried gaze.

"You have been silent since we left the stall. Are... you perhaps still embarrassed from this morning?" Ah, and she had been trying her hardest to forget all about that as well.

"Ah, uh, no. I was just thinking about what the lady told us." Right here. Right now. How much did she truly want to reveal to Clarke?

"About the princess?" Lexa sighed before coming to a halt, causing Clarke to do the same. With a long intake of air, Lexa gave Clarke her undivided attention. Hesitation spiralling when she spotted the little glistening silver pendant taunting her in the sunlight. She released the oxygen from her lungs before returning to Clarke's bright blue irises.

"What do you make of it? Two women being together, I mean." There. She had said it. The question she never thought she would have the courage was out in the open, awaiting the answer that could break what very little she was or aid her and her faith in the world.

Obviously taken aback, Clarke's eyes widened slightly. However, her expression was quick to become soft, lips twitching upwards along with Lexa's hope. "I have never understood why people have a problem with it. I mean, isn't a little hypocritical? To prey to Gods that say you should love all, and then ridicule and slaughter those who have the fortune to find it for themselves? It has always left me baffled."

Lexa could honestly cry right now.

Clarke paused, looking deep into empty space, before returning with such a determined twinkle. "Love is love. Why should that change when someone loves someone little differently?"

Overcome with such raw emotions, Lexa didn't even attempt to stop herself from bringing Clarke into a tight embrace. The smaller woman could feel something warm fall down her shoulder and neck.

Lexa was crying.

Why did it break her heart so?

"Lexa? What is it? What's the matter?

Ignoring the question, the taller asked instead. "So, you don't think it's wrong? People aren't disguising for being different?"

Now understanding, Clarke allowed her tears to fall; her hands running gentle shapes along Lexa's back. “No. I don’t find it disgusting nor do I think it’s wrong.” She placed her lips next to Lexa's ear, whispering with such bruising tenderness that made her weak all over. "You are not a sinner for loving, Lexa. You are not filth."

Each word rocked Lexa's entire being as her sobs became louder, openly bawling into Clarke's velvet like skin. Her arms tightened their already vice like grip around a lithe waist, blunt nails almost tearing the fabric from Clarke's back. Her anguish, suffering, and constant struggles flooding out like a burst dam. She felt rejuvenated, hopeful, enraptured and completely at mercy to the woman held in her arms, who was returning the embrace just as tightly.

Was this what she had been searching for? 

* * *

Embarrassingly, it had taken her another 15 minutes to get a grip of herself, the damage still clear with her red eyes and slightly runny nose. She would have hidden her appearance hadn't Clarke told her that she looked weirdly adorable.

Dear Gods, was she bewitched with the blonde woman.

It was terrifying, yet excruciatingly exciting all in the same time. A feeling she had forgotten after such a long and empty journey. Even though she had left the inn that morning to forget the weakness she had displayed to Clarke, the fact she had done the complete and utter opposite hadn't left her feeling as broken. She went about the day with a wide and charming smile, reminiscence of a younger Lexa seeping through the cracks in her once thought impenetrable wall. And it was all thanks to a beautiful woman who possessed the deadliest smile. 

Speaking of, the woman occupying her thoughts had noticed the sudden change in demeanour and would beam every time their gazes would align. The rare happiness shrouded the missed heartbeat when the heavenly giggle or clap of soft hands forced her attention away from her duties. 

Luckily, the inn was sparsely filled, so Nyko had no problems with the obvious slack in work. In fact, the three of them had many informed conversations that afternoon. To Lexa's upmost joy. she found out the pair weren't married as previously thought. Nyko admitted to having more of a familial bond with the young woman, and Clarke agreed wholeheartedly. This information led to her finding out Clarke's family name, but she didn't pry when no mention of other family members came about.

As evening drew closer, more and more people started to fill the once empty abode, leaving little time for both Nyko and Lexa to stop and chat. Clarke had returned upstairs, saying that she was going to fill in some more documents before taking a bath before going to bed.

Lexa refused the thoughts of a naked Clarke bathing, and the bright blush that came along with it. 

Nyko sent her a knowing grin when he noticed. 

* * *

"That's it for the night. I'll clean up here, you go and get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. I'm not that much older than you. Now get!"

After quite literally being ordered to go to bed, Lexa was quick to notice the strain in her muscles. It had been much livelier than yesterday; she didn't get much chance to stop and rest. Practically crawling up the narrow stairs, the uneven floorboards making her stumble slightly. Her eyes lids were pretty much shut when she reached for the door, pushing it open with her body and teetering into the room. Her skin welcomed the sudden warmth in the air, a floral scent tingling her senses and lulling her into a trance. 

She collapsed onto the side of the small bed, welcoming the soft sheets against her skin. They reminded of Clarke's skin, although admittedly nothing could compare in Lexa's opinion. 

She was just about to embrace the world of slumber when the bed dipped next to her, the movement making her jolt and lift herself onto her forearms. Her blurry vision cleared until all she could register was the amused face belonging to a one Clarke Griffin.

Why was she in her room? And... in nothing but a towel?!

"You _must_ be tried if you only just noticed that you are in the wrong room." 

Wrong room? Wasn't she -

Looking around she, indeed, noticed that this wasn't her room. "Ah, my apologies Clarke, I did not realise." 

Muffling her laughter with her hand, Clarke pulled on Lexa's wrist when she attempted to get up. "It is no bother, why not stay here? I can guarantee that my bed is softer than the ones in the guest rooms." 

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why is that?" 

"B-because... I liketosleepnaked." 

"Ah, I see."

Lexa was astounded. "You understood that?" 

"Not at all." Clarke laughed, finally letting go of her wrist.

Lexa pushed down the urge to whine. "I said that I like to sleep...naked." 

"Ah, I see." Pink filtered against pale skin. The dull lighting of the candles making it hard to distinguish. 

"Yes, so, uh, I will be going to my room now. Goodnight Clarke." She made a move to get off the bed, only to be pulled back once again. This time, however, Clarke used way too much force, causing the taller to bump against her, her weight making the pair fall backwards onto the bed.

The moment their lips touched all of her nerves exploded into a wonderful concoction of so many different emotions she had an extremely hard time deciphering between them. The soft, slightly dry lips moving just as hesitantly between her own felt like an unreachable dream, a fantasy like the ones her father used to tell her as a child. 

The warmth emitting from Clarke's body encased her within a shroud of uncertainty. What was she doing? What did this mean? Why was this beautiful woman beneath her allowing this to continue?

Just as her senses where about to come around, the foreign feeling of a wet pink tongue tracing her lips halted all her thoughts. Her stomach churned and throat constricted as a weird noise erupted from her soul. Almost like instinct, Lexa opened her lips wider, the sneaky intruder entangling itself and dance within the confines of her mouth.

Any restraint she possessed diminished after that.

Keeping her balance with one arm, Lexa used the other to trace the delectable skin of Clarke's neck. Her finger ghosted down, gliding over supple mounds; this earned her a throaty moan from the woman beneath, the sound etching itself into her long-term memory. 

Lexa ripped herself from Clarke's addicting lips, her hazy gaze locking onto the latter as she absorbed any oxygen she could. The deep inhales causing the woman’s chest to rise and fall with such bewitching fluidity that Lexa struggled to tear her eyes away. Her trance only broken when subtle fingertips sailed over the heated skin of her cheeks. Her eyes closed at the tender gesture, head dipping until she could brush her nose against Clarke's glistening flesh; inhaling the previous flowery scent she was met with when first entering the room.

Lexa waited with bated breath as she consumed the feeling of Clarke's touch tracing delicate patterns over her back, fiddling with the hem of her linen shirt before taking in the skin underneath. Lexa's muscles quivered and her breathing became more staggered. She removed herself from Clarke's neck, once again embracing her – Now slightly swollen – lips with a more heated kiss compared to their previous one. It wasn’t enough, however, as Lexa's greed led her to kissing along a subtle jawbone and pulsing neck, losing more and more control with each unrestrained sound erupting from Clarke's plump lips. 

Clarke had never felt such sensations before in her young life. Her skin felt like it was on fire, the burning in her lower body almost unbearable as she began writhing for some sort of release. Pleasurable ripples when Lexa began sucking and nipping causing her nails to dig, bury and clutch at her toned back. She could feel the hand that was once full of hesitation grasp at her breast, curious fingers caressing her sensitive nerves while only adding more fuel to the fire. 

How had they ended up in such a situation? Was this nothing more than built up tension finally bursting? Clarke couldn’t bring herself to answer as the feeling of Lexa's lips descended ever lower, replacing the job her fingers had previously done. 

She was left a trembling mess when Lexa suddenly pulled away to sit on her knees. The green of her eyes almost buried with aroused pupils. The woman above her made her feel like prey ready and waiting to be ravished, Lexa's smouldering gaze almost as gratifying as the spine-tingling touches and kisses. Clarke felt her already empty lungs release when the woman began removing her clothing. Inch by agonizingly slow inch of muscled abdomen revealing itself for her hungry eyes. Lexa really was a rare jewel, natural beauty encased and hidden within the box of her past. 

Once removed, the flimsy material was discarded out of mind before Lexa enveloped the shivering body beneath her. Their gazes clashed, unknown emotions flickering between the clouds of lust. Lexa placed her sweaty palms onto red cheeks, thumbs grazing the bone underneath before entwining their lips once more. 

The woman underneath couldn’t help but trace the ridges of toned muscle of Lexa's stomach, the hints of femininity only adding more admiration for the physique. Moaning when Lexa's warm breath hit the sensitive skin of her ear, the fire below intensifying when her name was whispered against the delicate flesh. 

“Clarke. Oh Gods.”

Overcome with something unknown, Clarke turned to her side and captured swollen lips, dipping her fingers lower until she could grab the worn leather of Lexa's belt. Growling when her shaky fingers slowed her movements and causing her to fumble. 

Thankfully, Lexa aided her in undoing the seemingly impossible gesture and continued to remove her trousers along with it, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. 

Their eyes met, Lexa searching for any hesitation, any sign that would indicate that Clarke wasn’t ready or didn't want this. And, when she found none, began to leave a trail of kisses against the plain of Clarke's stomach; her dark locks becoming entangled with small fingers and deep throaty moans engraving themselves within her entire being. 

“Lexa - oh Lexa. Don’t stop, please don’t sto- Ah!”

The grip on her hair tightened when she nipped at pronounced hip bones, her fingers stroking at the woman’s thighs. She watched as Clarke's back arched in a show of arousing flexibility, her gaze continuing upwards to heaving breasts, and finally, locking with Clarke's own vivid gaze.

Pausing just before the hottest part of the woman’s pale body, Lexa waited for the go ahead before she took Lexa to the heavens. 

* * *

Sore, but oh so pleasingly fulfilled, Clarke refused to let the sun’s rays bother her sleep and instead turned her naked back to it. She breathed in the different smells of the morning, the pure freshness of the early hours intertwining with the musky passion of the previous night soothing her senses and clouding her mind with a welcoming emptiness that pushed away her worries for the time being. 

If it wasn’t for the sound of rustling sheets, she could have probably stayed like that for the remaining morning hours.

With true determination, Clarke managed to gradually open her eyes and wait for the blurriness to dissipate until the very much worth it view of a naked Lexa filled her vision. 

The other woman seemed to also be leaving the world of slumber as her face scrunched up adorably. Clarke not being able to hold in her smile as she moved closer and began littering small kisses all over Lexa's features. Something that the sleepy woman very much welcomed.

“Good morning, Lexa.”

“G'mornin.” Was the very mumbled reply as Lexa snaked her arms around her torso.

Now this was something Lexa could get used to. Having the smaller woman held against her in her arms with no barrier between them was such a magical feeling that left her happy beyond words. She didn't want to think about the reality that they would surely have to face once they left the sanctuary of the room. For now, she just wanted to stay in her cocoon for a little while longer. 

"Did you sleep well?" The feeling of Clarke running her fingers through her hair brought up memories of what transpired last night, the tight grip bordering on painful once she reached her peak; it was vastly different from now, the woman's movements almost lazy but still brutally tender.

Clarke knew what the other was up to, small talk being an attempt to keep them here longer. "Lexa. We can't avoid talking about last night."

Lexa's voice came out small, wounded. "Are you sure?"

Moving until she could cup Lexa's cheeks between her palms, Clarke moved her face until their gazes aligned. "Last night was... beyond words. I have no regrets about it."

"...But?"

Clarke released a sigh. "But I'm not sure what I'm feeling now that it has happened. I'm sure you realized that it was my first time experiencing such pleasure from a woman, I am unsure on what to do next."

Taking in her words, Lexa dropped her eyes to the white sheets below. She could understand it in a way, it was her first as well. But she was also aware of her instant attraction towards the woman the moment she looked deep into those endless pools and watched in awe as they twinkled like the stars above. 

One thing was certain, however. She wanted Clarke. Wanted to be with her, for a very long time. And not just for sex, she wanted to show the woman the world she had been traveling for over half her life. It was only a matter of time before she would have sufficient funds to be able to carry on.

But would she be able to if Clarke wasn't at her side?

It was slightly scary; she had only known this woman for a couple of days. And yet, this beautiful, intelligent, understanding woman had broken down her fortress like it was made out of sand.

"Can I ask you something?"

Her smile would never get old, Lexa was sure of it. "Of course, you can."

Her lips felt drier than usual, her throat struggling to push the words out her lips. "If... I asked you. Would... Would you come with me?"

"Go with you?" She hummed, becoming lost in thought. Her eyes lost focus for a while; Lexa tried deciphering what she was thinking through her eyes. "I... to be honest I wouldn't be opposed to it. But I also couldn't just leave Nyko like that. He took me in when I needed it. I owe him so much for that."

If she was being honest, she was expecting a flat-out rejection. So, when Clarke somewhat agreed her muscles strained into her widest smile yet, burying herself against the others neck. "I understand. I- for a second I thought you were about to laugh at me."

Clarke's features softened at the revelation. "While I am unaware of what I feel for you. I wouldn't have the heart to do that, Lexa." 

With those words left hanging in the air, the two stayed in their warm embrace for the remainder of the morning. 

* * *

"Lexa! Could you help me carry this?"

Turning to the voice, Lexa spotted the inn owner attempting to carry a broken table by himself. While amused by his attempt, Lexa helped out the man by taking the other end and they both took it out the back. 

"So… Clarke has finally been charmed, hm?"

At the words, her body became ridged, eyes widening in pure shock and horror. 

Nyko couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, don't look so scared, kid. It doesn't bother me. Having practically raised that girl, do you think I wouldn't notice? I'm just glad it was you and not some greedy perverted bastard." 

"Wait- you- what?" Despite of everything that had happened the last few hours, this was definitely one thing she wasn't the least bit prepared for. 

Laughter was heard once again from the inn owner. "She's still young, you know? I'd be damned if I let her waste those years in some isolated inn. That girls deserves the freedom she was robbed of." Face suddenly becoming serious, the older man stared right into Lexa's eyes. "She needs someone who can protect her and love her in a way that's different than mine. She can only experience so much here."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because. I have known that girl for 10 years, we have met so many different people in that time. And not once had she taken any real interest in any of 'em." His usual easy smile returned. "Whether she knows it or not. You're already someone very special to her. And I'm willing to let her go if it's you who she's with."

Absolutely and utterly flabbergasted, Lexa had no words to say to this man. 

Walking closer, Nyko placed a steady hand on her shoulder. "Take care of her, Lexa. Show her that the world isn't the scary place she knew when she was younger."

And with that he went back into the inn, leaving Lexa alone with her thoughts.

Would Clarke really go with her?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Lexa watched from her position against the door frame. Taking in the beautiful woman, stifling her laughter every time Clarke scrunched her nose in concentration, or when her eyes showed just how fed up she was with the pieces of parchment beneath her. 

While observing the other woman, Lexa used the undisturbed moment to think on how she was going to ask the question that had been bugging her since the conversation with Nyko this morning. After all, she had already gotten an answer while they had cuddled up in bed, but now she had the inn owners blessing, would Clarke change her mind?

Sighing, Lexa made her presence known by circling her arms around the other woman's shoulders, holding her closer when the smaller frame jolted in fright. Warm lips brushed against the shell of her ear, drowning herself with the intoxicating smell that had stayed with her for the entire day.

"You look like you're having fun." It was just the two of them, yet both seemed to want no other entity to hear their conversation. Breathy whispers tickling nerves and embracing the pair within an intimate blanket. 

"Lexa. You scared me." Dropping her worn out quill, Clarke placed her hands on the protective limbs surrounding her, soothing tense muscles with the pad of her thumb. "And unfortunately, it is something that needs to be done." 

A comfortable silence fell.

Lexa began to relax and the calming sensation that seems to always emit of the smaller woman, her strained muscles instantly loosening at a simple touch. "I... me and Nyko had a conversation earlier. About you."

The vibration of a hum was slightly ticklish against her body. "Is that so? What did the pair of you talk about."

"He, um, he knows what happened last night." Her cheeks lightened at the images refusing to leave her mind. 

Clarke wasn't any better. "Of course, he does. We weren't exactly discreet... or quiet." 

Dear gods, moving on. Right now. "Anyway, he said... He said that you should come with me when I leave. He wants the best life for you, and he doesn't think that it's here." 

Clarke breathed out another sigh. "I see. I'll have to have a talk with him about it."

Lexa could feel her heart sink. She should have known this would have been the answer. Clarke made it clear that she wasn't interest with going with her. "No need, I'll tell him that you want to stay here."

Her arms felt like lead as they slid from the smaller woman's shoulders, her body seeming to drag itself with each step she took. 

"Lexa, wait."

Halting mid step, Lexa waited with bated breath while she refused to lift her eyes from the wooden planks below. She became acutely aware of the sound of a chair before lighter footsteps started behind her. Smooth fingers tenderly grazed her wrist before she was gently spun around and facing the other woman. 

Those same fingers that had taken her to the clouds above were nothing but tame as the guided her chin until their gazes could meet. 

She was expecting sympathy, pity, guilt when she looked into those starry eyes. The presence of a small smile throwing her off a little. "I didn't make myself clear just then did I?"

The hand that was on her chin moved gracefully against her skin until her damp cheek was beneath. She hadn't even noticed when her tears began to fall. It had been such a long time since she last cried. "Remember what I said earlier? If I hadn't felt indebted to Nyko I would love nothing more than to go with you."

She could sense a deep feeling to Deja vu. "But?"

Those bewitching eyes began smiling at her. "But nothing. If he is telling me that this is what's best for me. Then who am I to go against his wishes?"

Wait- Wait what?

"You're honest? You want to come with me?"

Clarke's smile widened. “Perhaps. I still need to discuss things with Nyko. But the idea of traveling with you has gotten me excited.” Stroking the warm skin beneath her fingers, the smaller of the pair couldn’t deny the intense feeling of a foreign emotion making itself known within the depths of her soul.

She has lived in this village with the inn owner for just over 10 years, the thought of suddenly leaving left her feeling indecisive. Her feelings for the woman before her – though she couldn’t put a label to it – Were far from anything negative, but leaving the man who had become as close as a brother to her? She was unsure if she could really leave, just like that. 

“When do you plan to leave?”

Lexa gaped at the unexpected question, her mouth opening and closing without any words falling. “I was planning to leave noon tomorrow. But if you need more time...”

Shaking her head, Clarke spoke up, “that should be fine. I'll give you a definite answer later on today, okay?”

The taller couldn’t prevent the trepidation from her voice, “okay." 

* * *

“Need any help?”

Nyko turned to spot Clarke watching him with amused eyes. “You best not be making fun of me, little lady.” 

She couldn’t stop the laugh. “I would never!” 

A comfortable silence fell between them, something that had been shockingly quick to gain due to their personalities. Nyko had always been kind, and when mixed with Clarke's over trusting nature, their bond was easy to form during the time when they first met. The older man could vividly remember that night, he had been 18 at the time, Clarke only 12. He was helping out his father with their deliveries, the weather taking a turn for the worse as he approached a small woodland path.

Yes he remembered it well, discovering the small child, huddled in nothing but a thin piece of cloth by the side of the road. He had immediately taken action, asking the girl question, after question, only ever receiving tiny soul clenching whimpers as a response. Not entirely knowing what to do, he offered a place to stay to get her warm and also fed. 

Clarke nodded immediately. 

It wasn’t until night had fallen when the tiny being muttered her first words. “My daddy... He's gone.”

Nyko didn’t ask any further. 

Since that first night, Clarke was happily welcomed into their household, the family taking pity on the girl. 

She had never felt so indebted to anyone. 

While her past was a murky subject, one she didn’t like talking about, Clarke had gradually revealed what happened to have put her in such a state. She trusted Nyko more than anyone, he may not have been blood related. But she considered him as much as her family as the ones she lost as a child. 

Which was why she was so reluctant to leave with Lexa. 

“I'm guessing you’ve spoken with Lexa.”

“I have.”

“And? What is your conclusion.”

"I am reluctant to leave you.”

Putting down the wooden crate in his arms, Nyko wiped the dust off before giving the woman his full attention. “I hope you still don’t think you 'owe' me. I have already told you that I would do the same no matter the circumstances.”

“I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that you saved me that night.” Looking deep into his eyes, the familiar warmth that had allowed her to easily say yes to his proposal all those years ago was still as bright today as it was then. 

Sighing, Nyko stalked closer until her cheeks were tenderly yet firmly in his grasp. “Alright. If you want to repay me for that night, then I will only ask of you one thing.”

Stroking the skin beneath, the man showcased his easy smile. “Live your life, Clarke. You’re young, too young to be bound to one place. Experience all the things you have missed out on, go out there, and come back when you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you are truly fulfilled with what you have done. I maybe older, but I am in no form or shape blind. The attraction between you and Lexa could be felt from across the room.”

Before Clarke could refute, he shoved two fingers against her lips, sending her a playful glare. “Don’t you even dare deny it. She is good for you, Clarke. And I know I could rest in peace if it is her to be at your side. I know the world wouldn’t accept such a thing, but I could care less as long as you are happy and safe.”

Really, no words were ever needed between the pair. But it still made her cry when they were spoken to her. Wrapping her arms around the man she considered the only family she still has, Clarke made sure to let him know just how thankful she was to him. The man who rescued her. The man who took her in. The man who fed her and gave her a place to sleep.

The man she would never dare to forget.

* * *

Later on that night, Clarke made sure that all her work was finished before sneaking into Lexa's room with the aim to surprise the other woman. 

Turned out she would be getting the surprise instead.

And what a pleasant one it was. 

As she made her way further in, she was hit with a familiar cloud of warmth, her eyes never once straying from the very naked form in front of her. 

Lexa had yet to notice the other woman's presence, too occupied with ridding herself of the daily build-up of sweat and grime from her labour. The bath was fairly small, she couldn't exactly spread her legs all the way out, but the relief it gave her muscles more than made up for it. 

Gulping down the forming lump in her throat, Clarke made a very quick decision within her mind before she started to silently strip herself of her clothing - which in reality was only her long thin sleep wear, before padding over to her unsuspecting prey. The pleasingly erotic tingles making their way through her fingers and up her spine left her feeling even hotter when smooth skin jolted at her touch. 

It took everything Lexa had to not scream.

It was made even harder when she quickly noticed that Clarke was just as naked as she was. 

Trailing her lips over the curve of Lexa's neck, the smaller woman left a playful nip before letting her go and manoeuvring to the side of the bath and slowly sinking herself in with her back against the other woman, her throat constricting when the hardened peaks of Lexa's breasts were pushed against her skin. 

Shocked yet most definitely not complaining, Lexa watched every single movement the blonde made before trapping her smaller frame in her arms, littering tiny pecks over Clarke's shoulder before moving up to her ear. "What a most pleasant surprise." 

Clarke interlocked their fingers and turned her head until Lexa's face was in her view. "I thought you may have enjoyed it. Something tells me you are more of a pervert than you let on."

Chuckling at Lexa's rather humorous expression, Clarke stopped her retort by placing her lips against the formers. The corners of her mouth twitched upward when Lexa breathed a sigh through her nose, her toned arms tightening their hold against the woman in front of her. "I suppose I cannot really deny that, can I?" She spoke as they pulled away.

Clarke smirked. "No, you most certainly cannot." Turning to face forward again, her smaller fingers began to trace irregular patterns against the back of Lexa's palm, becoming content when Lexa nuzzled into the side of her neck like a little puppy. 

"I must admit. I originally came to tell you my answer. But the predicament I found myself in is just as good."

At those words, Lexa withdrew and patiently waited for the other woman to continue. "... I spoke to Nyko earlier, and he has told me what he thinks." She paused, her fingers stopping their movements on Lexa's hand. 

"You... Don't want to leave."

Clarke chuckled, taking the hand she was previously stoking and bringing it to her lips before inspecting the small scars littered over the skin. "Quite the opposite actually. After the talk earlier, and then thinking it over before coming here. I believe Nyko was correct. I do need to start experiencing new things."

She turned to face Lexa again, using her free hand to stroke her cheek. "I want to go with you, Lexa. I want to create more memories with you by my side."

Slowly, gradually, Lexa's lips pulled into a wide smile, that for once left Clarke being the one awestruck. The simple action made the taller woman look younger, much more carefree. And that's not even regarding how it added even more charm that only Lexa could possess. 

"You are sure that you want to go with me? This is really happening?"

Clarke responded with a kiss, turning her body as much as the small bath allowed her and taking Lexa's face in her hands, the other reciprocating immediately with much ferocity that left the smaller woman momentarily stunned. 

Every pull and tug of lips with teeth left both woman refusing the urge to breathe, limbs entangled to the point it was hard to distinguish where one body began and the other ended. 

However, at the point of passing out, Lexa pulled away, her deep panting causing their lips to brush. She stared into Clarke's clouded eyes, bringing their foreheads tenderly together before making an abrupt stand to evacuate the tub, Clarke not far behind. 

The hesitation during the previous night was forgotten, they had made sure to memorize every stroke, tug and kiss that made the other shiver with impending arousal. 

Lexa shocked the smaller woman by lifting her as if she was a feather, her legs instinctively holding the tanned body against here as Lexa began dancing with her lips once again, a cheeky tongue attempting to explore as familiarize itself with her own. 

Her smaller fingers had secured themselves in the taller woman's damp hair, her limbs relaxing their hold when Lexa gently placed her onto the sheets of the bed. Her thoughts were a mess, her heart even more so as it attempted to break free of her ribcage. She stifled any noise when the woman above her released her lips only for them to latch onto her chin, her jaw, and down the column of her neck; her attempts to keep quiet made in vain when Lexa went straight for that patch of oversensitive skin just behind her ear, teeth nipping slightly when she found it.

Lexa's hands, previously holding firm thighs, were now awakening goose bumps up the smaller woman's sides before eliciting even louder sounds from her as she grasped heaving mounds between her palms. 

Lexa placed her ear beside Clarke's lips, drowning in the sounds that erupted from deep within before muffling them with her mouth. 

The smaller of the pair clutched at Lexa's glistening back, her nails threatening to spill blood. None of yesterday's awkwardness was found, the beast within Lexa taking her to new heights yet always making sure to catch her on her decent. She could feel her legs instinctively twitch when Lexa's hand glided lower, the muscles in her stomach clenching as long fingers pressed with just the right amount of pressure.

  
Lexa broke off, staring deep in the other woman's eyes, imagining the constellations that would help guide her on her travels. The endless pools of blue drawing her in and trapping her within a hold she had no chance of escaping. Not that she wanted to in the first place. 

Noticing the sudden pause, the woman underneath placed one hand against Clarke's cheek, the other grasping the halted wrist and guiding the hand lower, lower, until she the slightest of touches made her hips buck along with the indescribable pleasure. It was fascination, how Lexa could do the bare minimum yet made go absolutely crazy still. 

It seemed Lexa managed to break away from her revere with the action, her hand now moving without the aid of Clarke as she gauged in the different reaction her fingers could illicit. 

She never knew that it was possible to be this closer to another human being, to have the ability of complete control over someone, and them trusting you with it on top of that. Lexa made sure to display her emotion with every thrust or twitch of her fingers, every tender or wet kiss she placed onto glistening skin.

And when she felt Clarke close around her, she pulled away and watch with intensely awed eyes as the woman arched herself during release. The aftershocks making Clarke instinctively place little kisses over the others face to help her come down from her high. 

If this is love, she doesn't want it to end.

* * *

Noon couldn't have come quicker for Lexa. She had spent the morning hours doing as many jobs as she could to help out Nyko before her departure. The inn owner had been in a very contradicting mood. While he was happy for them both, it was also hard to see your adoptive sister leave as a grown woman before your very eyes. 

Speaking of Clarke, she had made sure that all of the needed paperwork was done before spending the remaining hours of the morning readying her things for the journey. Lexa noticed with curiosity as Clarke opened a secret compartment in her set of drawers and pulled out a expensive velvet covered box that she easily slipped into her pocket. 

At the time, Lexa assumed it was something personal. Maybe something from her past? Lexa herself wasn't given the choice as her father grabbed the collar of her shirt and had thrown her out the door to their home without a second of hesitation. 

"Clarke? Are you okay?" Like a little child caught sneaking, the woman in question snapped her head towards the voice. 

"I sincerely hope you have not made a habit of sneaking up on me." Sensing the humour in her tone, Lexa entered the room and secured her arms around the other woman's frame. 

It was funny, Lexa had spent years being alone, deprived of natural social conduct, and yet talking to Clarke felt as easy as breathing. Turning her head, she teased into Clarke's ear, "If I remember correctly, it was you who crept up on me last night." 

Knowing she had lost this round, the smaller of the two tilted her head down in hopes that Lexa wouldn’t notice the obvious burn in her cheeks. “Do not act as if you didn’t enjoy it.” Last night had been such a passionate one, the two lovers refusing to leave the clutches of ecstasy until the sun bid them a hello. 

Lexa wondered if this was all a dream, perhaps she had been knocked unconscious during a scuffle and this was all in the depths of her deepest desires. Because, truly, being here with Clarke felt like one. She has longed many nights to be able to hold another in her arms, to be accepted for the love she has without the worries and consequences it may bring her. 

It wasn’t to say she wasn’t scared now she had met Clarke, in fact, the thought of something happening to the blonde woman has been itching at the back of her mind since the beginning. She has already lost everything that she was, but the chance – and, if she was honest, it was a very big chance – of someone hurting Clarke in any way made every single nerve ending in her body electrocute her senses to be able to protect the other should it be needed. 

She would gladly give her life to a woman she has known for 3 nights. 

While burdened with such thoughts; Lexa's eyes were trained to the dancing flame of the small candle placed on Clarke's desk. “Why do you need the candle during daylight?” It had only just dawned on her that the smaller woman always had a minimum of 3 candles alight at all times.

Following her gaze, Clarke replied, “my eyes cannot see very well. It is not much to be a problem, but I cannot read small lettering or see very far away.”

“Your eyes are weak?”

"In a way.” Turning in Lexa's arms, Clarke raised her hands to hold the others cheek. “Light helps us to see, yet it can also rob us of our sight as well.” There was a hint of raw sadness in her words, her eyes flickering with something against Lexa's vision before the closed while accompanying a kiss against her lips. 

She would leave it at that for now.

* * *

Once the sun had reached its highest point, Lexa had made her way outside and smiled as her stallion began growing excited at his owners return. "Hey, boy. Did you miss me?" Patting the muscled neck, she picked up her saddle by her side and placed it onto his back, strapping it down and giving it a tug to make sure it was secured properly. 

"Who's this?" She turned her head to see Clarke staring at her horse in awe. 

"His name is Commander." She watched as the smaller woman went to his other side, her small fingers gliding along his black fur before stopping at his face. 

"Such a fitting name." Clarke sent her a smile before making her way back outside, the sound of another horse following shortly after. 

Once Lexa had made sure all her possessions were securely attached to the saddle, she took Commander's reigns and led him outside, the sight greeting her outside tugging at the heartstrings. 

Nyko and Clarke were in a tight embrace, both with tears in their eyes. It was obviously a touching moment between them, and Lexa didn't want to ruin it. However, just as she was about to move, the kind inn owner called out to her. "Well, 'just Lexa' I can honestly say it was a pleasure having met you." Now looking at her, Lexa could now clearly see the falling drops of moisture as they fell down his pale cheeks. He sent her a smile, releasing one arm from his beloved sister and gesturing her to join. 

While somewhat reluctant, the bright smile from Clarke was enough for her to move her legs and wrap her slender arms around the pair. She could feel the man's fingers run through her hair in a soothing manner, a gesture she had seen him use on Clarke once or twice. "I wish you both well on your travels. And I will wait for the day you return to tell me the stories you will make."

Lexa wept in silence. 

* * *

As it turns out, Clarke did, in fact, own her own horse. It was a birthday gift from Nyko's parents, and she bellowed out a laugh when she found out that its name was 'Princess' of all things. 

"I was still a child!"

"Meaning? I would have not even come up with such a name! And I am the same age as you!"

It was safe to say Clarke was not impressed.   
  
"You still have yet to tell me where we are going."

Truth be told she wasn't so sure herself. Even during her years of travel, this area was still part of the map she hadn't really bothered with. It was mainly filled with tiny villages like the one they were in, and Lexa needed to reach a city if she wanted any decent amounts of money. 

"There is a village perhaps half a day away. We could rest there for the night and continue by morning." Nyko had been sneaky, sliding more money into her pouch while she wasn't looking. 

"Sounds like a plan. But that still doesn't answer my question."

Lexa chuckled at the other's impatience. "All in due time. Let us say that I want to surprise you."   
Clarke was silenced after that.   
  
Just like Lexa predicted, the two reached the next village a few hours after the sun had set. The size was slightly larger than Clarke's home, and it also adorned its own inn. 

Getting off her horse, Lexa turned towards the blonde and stifled a laugh when she noticed that Clarke was nearly enough asleep while riding. After she took in the amusing situation, she made her way over to her sleeping lover. 

"Clarke? We're here." She gently held the woman's hands and made her release the reigns, pulling her until she fell into Lexa's arms. 

"Lexa?"

"Hello sleepy princess." Clarke giggled as if she was in a drunken state. "Let us get you to bed, hm?" 

Placing the woman onto her feet and making sure she wouldn't fall over, the taller of the two steered their horses to the little stables, collecting the small pouch of money before returning back to Clarke. 

As they made their way inside, Lexa walked over to the bar towards the man behind it. 

"Looking for a room?" 

"Yes, just for a night." 

"Passing through? Fair enough, I'll just go get- Clarke?"

"... Finn."

* * *

_6 years ago._

_"Clarke, dear. Could you take this to Mrs Collins down the road." Nyko's mother asked as she walked into the family kitchen. Clarke had been cleaning the cutlery when she was handed a sealed envelope._

_"Of course. I'll be back soon."_

_The middle-aged woman smiled lovingly at her, running her slightly wrinkled fingers through her hair. "Be safe, my child."_

_The Collins family were close friends, the young family consisting of a young couple and their son. She had seen Finn a few times but had never spoken to him._

_If she was honest, the boy was strikingly handsome, even though he was always covered in dirt. His figure was sturdy, but not beefy. And the paleness just added to the mouth dropping features. Clarke was a little intimidated, really._

_Nyko had been the one to tell her his name, and that he was only slightly younger than herself._

_Finn. It suited him._

_As she approached the wooden building at the outskirts of town, Clarke wiped her hand on her skirt before gently tapping on the door. Wondering if perhaps she should have knocked a little harder._  
_When she raised her hand to repeat her action, it slowly opened to reveal a boy, his hair perfectly contrasting against the almost glowing skin._

_Finn._

_"Hello, can I help miss... uh."_

_"My name's Clarke. I live with the family down the road. I was asked to hand you this."_  
_She literally jutted the letter in front of her, appalled at the babbling mess that just came out of her mouth._

_Finn blinked at her for a few seconds, only adding more embarrassment before he threw his head back and released the brightest sounding laugh she's ever heard on someone so young._

_"Pleasure to meet you Clarke. I'm Finn."_

_"I know- I mean, I've seen you around the village before so..." May the Gods spite her now._

_The boy pulled his lips back into a smile, little dips at the edges of his mouth making him look cute and charming at the same time._

_Clarke swooned._

_"I've been helping out your brother. He often talks about you. Good things, I can assure you." Taking the offered letter, Finn opened the door a little wider. “Would you like to come in? My mother has just finished brewing her homemade tea."_

_It frightened her, how little time it took her to decide._

* * *

"... Finn."

Looking between the two who were now having their own silent conversation, Lexa couldn't help but be startled at the knowledge that they knew each other.

"Clarke? Is everything okay?"

Breaking their eye contact, the blonde turned towards Lexa, attempting a smile that looked a little too forced. "Yes. I was just surprised. Finn is an old... friend of mine." 

That... didn't quite set well with Lexa. It was the way Clarke said it, like there was a hidden meaning behind her words.

She looked back to the now silent bartender, instinctively sizing the man up despite their obvious height difference. 

"How much were you after."

The words breaking his trance, Finn gave one last glance at Clarke before looking at Lexa. "That would be 20 shillings please."

Dropping the money onto the counter, Lexa took the worn key given to her before reaching out for Clarke's hand and pulling her up the stairs. 

Their room was quaint but cosy. The double sized bed looking extremely inviting after a long ride. 

Clarke immediately collapsed onto the mattress, a groan of relief bouncing off the sheets.

Lexa watched her with a fond smile, her arms crossed as she leant her shoulder against the door. The awkward encounter a few seconds ago temporarily forgotten.

"Just wait until you have to do a full day’s journey. Then you have the right to complain." Pushing herself away, Lexa placed herself next to her exhausted lover, taking off the woman's shoes and began massaging her legs. 

"Hmmm. That feels nice." Turning her head, Clarke looked behind her, taking in the woman's concentrated expression as she thumbed at her calves. 

After a few moments, she withdrew her - Now much less tense - limbs from Lexa's hold and sat up. Her arms instinctively wrapping themselves around slender shoulders as she nuzzled her cheek against Lexa's. 

"I truly believe that I can sleep for the next year."

Laughing at the overdramatic woman, Lexa placed a kiss onto her forehead before standing up. "At least get undressed before anything."

Even in her tired state, Clarke sent her a smile. "Lexa. Woman prefer to be romanced into undressing." 

Copying the smirk, Lexa simply turned around before taking off her shirt. She could feel Clarke's stare on her back, making her hairs stand to attention. 

It was the 4th time seeing the woman's tanned skin, but she still couldn't get enough of it. 

Shaking her head, the blonde woman distracted herself by taking her own clothes off, putting them into a neat pile before delving under the covers.

After snuffing out the candles, Lexa found her way through the dark room before joining her lover under the sheets.

Clarke immediately stuck her body to Lexa's. The feeling of toned arms securing her into a warm hold would have drifted her off to sleep hadn't Lexa's voice diminished the peace.

"Um, I don't mean to pry. But how do you know of Finn?"

With her eyes still closed, Clarke reached for the hand on her stomach and intertwined their fingers, using her thumb to brush Lexa's skin.

"He used to live in the same village. We were the only ones around the same age so we naturally became close."

"We're you- Um. You know." 

Clarke did know. But she didn't know how to answer, so she kept quiet.

For Lexa, the silence was louder. 

* * *

When the sun began filtering through the window, Clarke's attempt to shelter from it was to bury herself against Lexa's neck.

The action stirred the other woman, one eye lazily opening before the other. "Clarke?"

"Hm?" Hesitantly, she pulled away to face the brunette, smiling at how adorable she looked in the morning. Her tongue was still sticking out slightly. 

"We should get some breakfast before we leave." As if on cue, Lexa's belly sounded in agreement, causing Clarke to laugh at her blushed face. 

"I suppose we have no choice, hm?" 

Once dressed, the two made their way down the stairs and into the inn's main area. The aroma of cooked meat catching their attention.

Last night's conversation came back when they spotted Finn chatting away behind the bar, the man hadn't yet noticed them. 

It was instinctive when Lexa placed an arm around her lover, the new knowledge that the two had a past was almost like a threat to her.

She was aware of how silly she sounded.

But she had put her happiness in Clarke.

And she refused to let her go without a fight. 

Taking a seat in the corner, Lexa was relieved when another woman came over to ask what they wanted. Leaving shortly after to fetch their food.

Lexa turned to Clarke when she felt her clasp her hand, her deep eyes showing concern. "I know last night's conversation was a shock. But I haven't seen Finn in 3 years. Whatever feelings I may or may not have had for her are gone."

It should have comforted her, those words.

But it didn't.

What if the same thing ever happens to her?

She cast a quick glance over to the blonde woman, taking some relief when she spotted those blue eyes looking at their joined hands, her jaw visibly tense.

"I trust you, Clarke." And she meant it. "But what if Finn feels differently?"

Clarke was interrupted from what she was going to say as their food arrived, the two women thanking the waitress before looking at their plates on silence. 

"I don't know if he feels differently. But he is just going to have to face that I am no longer his."   
Clarke's eyes were determined, and her words were sincere. "I am all yours, Lexa."

She kissed the woman's hand in gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Thoughts?
> 
> Wanna make a request or just talk clexa then hmu on [Tumblr](https://ddramallama.tumblr.com)


End file.
